


The Warmth of Tourmaline

by Ebenaceae



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Kate, F/F, First Meetings, Pining, Quarterback America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebenaceae/pseuds/Ebenaceae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Amerikate Week 2015:</p><p>Sandals are not good for running on smooth tiles, as Kate Bishop finds out. She also finds out how crashing into people isn’t a necessarily bad way to meet people, and that it brings on a few different kinds of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Tourmaline

Kate Bishop is, in a word, a mastermind.

 

It must be hard; trying to juggle school government, cheerleading, and writing theses by the dozen is no easy feat, but she somehow seems to keep it all together, finish it, and tie it in a pretty purple bow all while looking flawless for the school paper.

Everyone knows about Kate, and everyone thinks they know Kate. She's the classic rich, pretty future prom queen.

Everyone, except a few, including a miss Cassie Lang; Cassie calls Kate a mastermind, but only because she can fool the whole school.

One of Kate's best friends was somehow almost her complete opposite in all but morals: a short, blonde ball of sunshine with round cheeks and big eyes and unbearable cheeriness that was perfect for the cheer squad. This, however, was contrasted against tall and lean, face defined by sharper features and cascading hair black and shiny as jet; it was all complemented by snark and a hundred different ways to roll the eyes. She was also perfect for the cheer squad.

That is where they met, and that is where the tiny tenth grader attached herself to her elder peer's hip and somehow wormed her way into Kate's heart, Kate’s schedules, and wormed her way into the Secret Life of Kate Bishop.

Not many other people know that Kate Bishop has to down at least two energy drinks a day.

Cassie abuses that power much too often.

The dismissal bell rang almost ten minutes ago, but the halls were still flooded with teenagers shoving each other to make room in crowded hallways as they tried to escape the building. Two girls, however, were not so lucky as to be able to escape. They walked speedily throughout the school, trying to reach the field locker rooms. That night there was cheer practice, and because _of course it was_ , football practice was also scheduled.

"Come _on_ , Kate, we're going to be late!" Said the younger, chiding, while twirling in the middle of the student-filled hall to face Kate trailing behind. Cassie shifted from foot to foot and bobbed her head side to side, a pleasant demeanor emanating around her, as usual, with even her hair cheerily bouncing in a low ponytail. "Will this be Kate's first tardy?" She mused out loud, swinging a red canvas bag with the school's mascot, carrying her cheerleading gear. Kate carried a similar one in black, clenching it less happily as she weaved through the busy hallway full of kids trying to get home.

"You out of _all people_ should know that me never being late is a stupid myth and is disproved multiple times a week," Kate complained, shooting daggers from underneath her dark aviators at Cassie, who had the nerve to snicker. Kate sneered before turning her head to politely excuse herself to a boy she bumped into.

"It's funny, though!" The blonde explained as Kate managed to push her way through many students of the student body, "I hope it spreads as a rumour, that'd be even funnier," Cassie teased with a bright smile as they walked close together to not be separated again. “‘Did you hear? Kate Bishop got kicked off of every team because her perfect attendance was broken! The _scandal_ \--’”

Kate shook her head as she managed to catch up. "Shush, child," she commanded. Two of her finely manicured fingers rose and placed themselves in front of Cassie's lips, it was a bit awkward as they walked side-by-side but it was effective in hushing Kate's youngest friend, her bright smile immediately turning into a pout.

She took hold of Kate's arm and pulled it back down at her side, freeing her lips. "For a prep, you sure don't understand manners, huh?" Cassie squinted her eyes and frowned comically at Kate, even going as far as to putting the hand not holding her cheerleading gear on her hip.

Kate laughed and nudged Cassie's arm with her elbow, shaking her head gently. "My etiquette teachers were way too scared to teach me. That, or I’d purposely miss my classes, or be horrendously late,” she winked, though it was doubtful that Cassie saw it.   
Why she wore her dark, purple-framed aviators indoors was a general mystery, but when confronted, Kate would just shrug and look away saying they were a gift. Cassie took her word for it after the moment Kate swallowed thickly and muttered ‘it doesn’t matter from who’, her voice faltering and looking away.  

However, the mention of being _horrendously late_ caused the blonde to reach for her phone in the pocket of her shorts. She looked at it (taking special note of the adorable Hufflepuff case Billy bought her for her birthday -- _it’s so perfect, I love it, but you couldn’t be more of a_ nerd _, Billy_ \--, and she noticed with widening eyes that, oh god, they were devastatingly late already. Almost horrendously devastating. Cassie quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket and braced Kate’s arm, causing the elder to yelp in surprise.

“Super duper late, Kate,” she whined, managing to suppress a smile; that was a cute rhyme. She half-dragged her friend as she started to march faster, trying to make it to the change room in time.

Kate would seem stronger, but Cassie had always found ways to make herself bigger and stronger in many situations. It’s how she weaseled into the cheerleading squad, her presence in and out of school always huge.

“I can use my own legs, thank you very much,” Kate groaned, trying to find grip on the floor to stop herself from being pulled, but her birkenstocks weren’t really great for finding purchase.

Cassie turned her head to look at her, frowning. “It’d be easier if I like, literally carried you! I don’t want to get locked out of the field change room again, we’ll have to go all the way to the gym one! Again!” She protested loudly. “I’ll blame you, Kate Bishop.”

When everyone was out on the field, the indoor doors to the change rooms connected to the fields would be locked. It’s frustrating and annoying, but it happened to the two girls multiple times. If they were locked out again, though they’d hate it, they’d have to run to the locker room connected to the gym and weights room.

Neither Kate nor Cassie felt like running half the length of the school to get changed, and another half to get outside. So instead, when the halls began to clear, they sprinted full speed towards the locker room door.

Birkenstocks were not ideal for this, but Kate managed.

Cassie stopped right in front of the door, in her actual running shoes, but Kate was not as lucky and slid half the length of the hall, and the force of the crash when she finally reached the door smushed herself against it. Her hands caught the impact but she still had to ungracefully push herself off of it. She glared at Cassie from under her sunglasses, while the blonde girl had the audacity to laugh at her. Kate then focused her attention back on the locker room door. She took the handle, and tugged it. It resulted in nothing. She tugged again, harder.

She was met with a locked door. Again.

Suddenly, she burst. “Oh, come on!” She yelled, gripping the metal handle of the door with both hands and tugging twice more with all her force. She then pushed away and banged on the door, but it did not budge. Whether it was empty or there were people still inside refusing to let her in, she didn’t know. She only knew she was furious. Cassie groaned beside her, slumping and scrunching her eyes closed. Could the lock be picked? Kate sighed and shook her head. Maybe next time she’d bring a bobby pin.

They met with a surprise cardio workout. Cassie quickly pushed herself off the door and started a sprint down the now empty hall. Kate could only whine and clumsily started running again, scared to slip but too scared to take off her sandals and touch the floor with her _actual bare feet_ … Eugh. Kate watched as Cassie turned the corner, and Kate started to brace herself to do the same, until she saw a girl emerge from the adjoining hall and start walking right in her path, her head turned down.

Kate shouted a warning, trying to slow herself down, but with another shout from the other, Kate shut her eyes and crashed into what felt like a warm, kind of soft, but mostly rock-solid wall. She didn’t budge, even after Kate’s full force being slammed into her. However, Kate slipped backwards, she grabbed the girl’s sleeve and the girl ended up an arm around Kate’s middle.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Kate wheezed, opening her eyes and looking up. She went slack and looked up into the eyes of one of the school’s top quarterback, still in post-workout clothes and with glistening skin-- she must have just been in gym-- with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The round eyes peering down at her reminded Kate of the deep brown tourmaline jewelry set her mother would wear years ago, the rich dark and light browns mingling brought forth a sense of longing, though this longing couldn’t be described the same as the longing Kate felt when staring at her mother’s pictures, wearing tourmaline or no. Kate forced herself to speak, after a moment. “Oh... America,” she faltered. Dark ringlets like perfectly manufactured coils placed in a bun fell loose and almost brushed Kate’s face, still almost parallel to the floor after the stumble. Kate made no effort to move, almost forgetting to breathe.

America, quarterback and all-around jock, raised her eyebrows in question. “Princess,” she hummed in greeting, the smallest suggestion of a smile tugging at her lips. “You dropped your bag,” she pointed out, straightening herself out and in consequence pulling Kate with her until they were both upright, at which point America’s hand let go of Kate’s waist and her arm pulled back. The spot where America had been wrapped around Kate chilled in the absence of her warmth.

“Right,” Kate muttered, lifting off her aviators and placing them on the top of her head, revealing her sharp-angled and hooded eyes, irises like polished ebony breaking away from the jock in front of her and darting to the bag on the floor beside her. She crouched, picking it up, attempting to be graceful, but after the accident there was no point trying to gain back her dignity. when she stood back up, she noticed that America had already started leaving. She whipped around, facing America’s back as she walked up the hall that Kate slid down.

“Wait!” Kate said quickly, interrupting America’s fluid motions as she stopped mid-step and turned to half face the cheerleader. She thought America might say something, but she remained silent, so Kate continued, “I never got to say sorry.”

“I’m kind of trained to take on full-force tackles. I don’t really care,” America shrugged. It was here where Kate noticed how much America contrasted against her surroundings: the greys and whites and blues looked sketched in as the football player stood in the middle of the hall. It wasn’t just her eyes that glowed like gemstones, she figured, and she couldn’t help but wonder if her skin had been just as pallid against America’s when they had been tangled together. The thought made colour rise to her cheeks, mouth slightly agape. She caught herself and shut her mouth quickly.

“There’s still no reason not to apologize,” Kate retorted, “it was an accident; you’re not on the field yet,” and despite mentioning America’s practice, Kate had found herself too lost to remember her cheer squad. “So-- you know,” she huffed. This caused America to turn and look at her fully.

“I know? I know what?”

“So… learn to accept an apology!” Something about Kate putting her hand on her hip during that sentence while giving a pout must of somehow been hilarious, because America broke a smile and huffed out a few, quiet laughs. It’s not like they had been friends, they were complete opposites, even on the field. It had probably been the longest time they conversed, and Kate wished she wasn’t so stupid and started talking to the brunette earlier. Kate smiled back.

“But, uh, America--”  
  
“Princess?” Kate thought the nickname was odd, yet well-fitted, considering her reputation. She hadn’t caught America using it the first time, but that time the name made Kate cross her arms.  
  
“Err. That door-- the changing room, they locked it already,” Kate explained, smile dimming into something sympathetic. She watched America’s lip tug down, and her eyebrows furrow.

“I thought it would be. Why?” She asked, shifting her weight onto one foot.

Kate stepped closer. “We have to go to the other change room, unless you feel like practicing in a tank top and,” she glanced down towards America’s toned legs, “shorts that seem almost too short for regulation.”

“Are you going to write me up for that?” America snarked, cocking her head. Loose ringlets bounced as her head bobbed.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

America grinned slyly, “I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Yet her smile faded, and her eyes grew wider in realization. “You don’t have a key?”

“Key?” Kate parroted.

“Change room key. You have one that can unlock it from the outside, yes? You are head cheerleader, are you not?”

Kate frowned, tensing. She didn’t even know keys could be given out to students. She hurriedly walked towards America. “No, I don’t-- Why do you have a key? That’s not--!”   
  
America frowned as well, looking away. “My coach gave it to me. Have you never asked for one?” Kate gave her a sour look. “I have gym last period. So I’m usually late. I was given a key so I wouldn’t actually have to run back and forth… unlike you and your friend, I suppose.”

Kate’s stomach dropped a little; she had forgotten about Cassie in the commotion. She was probably half way through changing now, or finished. Did she think Kate was skipping? She should have ran to her, but…

“How about we just go unlock the door, and finally get to changing, hmm?” America suggested, breaking Kate out of her thoughts. She looked at America, who was ever so slightly taller than her, now that they stood side-by-side. She once again found herself attracted to the tourmaline in the other girl’s eyes; they looked brighter than the jewels worn once long ago. Though similar, Kate couldn’t associate these gems with her common feelings of pain, and didn’t feel like her image was hauntingly beautiful, just beautiful.

Kate broke away from the other’s capturing gaze at that moment, and instead looked ahead at the doors. She nodded in agreeance, taking the lead. She heard America say something that had been too quiet to hear. Kate ignored it.

The door opened with the assistance of America’s small silver key on a fluorescent pink keychain. _I didn’t get to pick the colour_ , America had explained. Kate quipped that it probably wasn’t flashy enough for her. America jokingly agreed with a smile. _Full stars and stripes, next time._

The room was empty, as predicted. Items had been strewn about, the cheer girls’ items shoved in lockers or left on benches. Didn’t matter where they put it, since the door would have been locked. With or without Kate and Cassie, apparently.

They changed in near silence, Kate staring at a wall, with only the _clunks_ of America’s wargear-- practice football gear, actually-- from making the soundless room awkward. Kate had skill in changing quickly: first the shirt, then the shorts, put on the skirt, tie the shoes. The traitorous sandals had been kicked off, they hit the wall one after the other. She started leaving to get on the field.

“See you out there, Kate.” The sudden words almost made Kate jump; she turned to see America untying her messy bun, letting curls fall down and cover her back, thick like a blanket. It’d probably have a golden sheen to it in the sun, but it’d be tied up again and covered by headgear by the time America was outside.

“Oh, yeah, see you.” Kate stepped but then paused, looking back. “Do you… know Teddy?” Kate asked, curious to know if America was a friend of a friend.

America’s brows furrowed. “Personally? Nuh-uh. Not really.” She looked up, meeting Kate’s look. “I know his boyfriend, though,” she shrugged, “kind of grew up together.”

“Oh.” Kate didn’t get much out. She hadn’t known about the other’s connection to Billy. She hadn’t mentioned her before… Had he? She wondered about this for a second. He must have. Somehow, America didn’t seem too much like a stranger. Or perhaps there was just something comforting about her-- odd, since Kate knew about America’s skill in the ring and on the field, a toughness that hadn’t been shown to the cheerleader.

She turned once more. Kate hummed in parting before absent-mindedly went to her middle, as if comforting a pain, an ache had bloomed warmly that spread to her chest that caught whatever kind of coherent goodbye in her throat; she swallowed it down, blaming the feeling on the crash between them.

She went through the outside door, where her team stayed on the left. A second or two afterwards, a familiar blonde yelled at her, _Oh my god, there she is! I thought you died! ...Was the change room not locked?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kate had been really busy that night with the team. She hadn’t been able to notice America play, though she wondered if America saw her. She didn’t think she was distracted by thoughts of where her mother’s tourmaline jewelry set were, or the realization that she and America actually did share a class together-- two, actually-- until a water bottle had been not-too-kindly shoved into her chest by Karolina Dean, after being questioned whether she needed water or not by the tall blonde, multiple times.

“You should probably like, take a break, okay? We’re done soon anyway.” Karolina told her with a sympathetic smile. Pink streaks in her hair flew behind her as Karolina turned and ran towards the rest of the team, leaving Kate on a bench, finding herself finding Teddy’s number in the group of jocks, and now, America’s as well.

And soon enough, the day was over for both teams, and Kate was being dragged by her shirt by Cassie towards the locker room. Kate was scolded for leaving Cassie alone, and reasonably so. But Cassie ended up having to leave, to get to her stuff _on the other side of the school, thanks a lot, Kate._

Kate had noticed America changing with Kate’s squad at the end of the day before, of course, but it had been the first time Kate silently acknowledged America’s presence. America had just entered the room, helmet already off, and hair ties being pulled at, letting her curls go free once more. Kate looked away, focusing herself on changing and looking decent. Many of the other girls had already left, including Karolina, and by the time Kate had put on a normal outfit, she and America were once more the only girls left in the room. Kate looked over her shoulder, noticing America’s heavy but steady breathing. It was a hot day, and sweat beaded on her dark skin. Kate watched a singular pearl of the sweat fall from America’s hairline, the ringlets had been swept over America’s shoulder. The droplet traced the angles of America’s neck, following the sharp corners of her shoulder blade, but Kate looked away as if fell further.

She started a step towards the exit, but again, she paused. She didn’t look to America, and instead put her aviators back on, but she spoke to the other girl: “See you tomorrow,” she said simply.

“Yeah, see you.” A moment passed, both girls hesitated. “Wait. Kate?”

“Hmm?”

America gave a small chuckle. “Watch yourself, Princess,” she grinned. Kate finally turned her head and saw her grinning. Kate stuck out her tongue mockingly.

“Whatever.”

America returned to changing. “And if if you don’t feel like running to the other change room every practice, we can just come here together, if you’d like.”

“Oh,” Kate started, “I… sure. Cool.”

“Cool.”

Kate walked out the door, but after she left, she felt the same ache as earlier, and she couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, but she felt good in the warmth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on tumblr [here.](http://ebenaceae.tumblr.com/post/125783603401/the-warmth-of-tourmaline)  
> I feel like it'd be nice to continue this. Maybe one day if I feel up to it. Anyway... hope you enjoyed!


End file.
